The Final War
by LovelyHeartOfJoy
Summary: In this story, the god Kronos makes his final return. The demigods and gods must work together to end the war once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I do admit that I absolutely love horror and suspense stories. So, I decided to write one instead of read one. This one is based on Percy Jackson. Hope you like it! This is the intro, so it is a little short. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise.**

I tapped my foot impatiently, watching the clock. We had thirty seconds left of my last period class, and each second seemed to drag by slowly. My English teacher, Ms. Lane, was lecturing us about subordinate clauses, but I wasn't really listening. I was attempting to tune her out, but her old voice was breaking through my ears. I reluctantly looked at her. Her grayish-blonde hair and wrinkles made her age a fairly easy guess.

The bell rang. I sighed in relief, hoisted up my blue backpack, and walked out of the class.

"Lindsey!" my friend Emma called out. I stopped and waited for her.

"Aren't you glad it's Friday?" I asked. She nodded vigorously.

"What are you doing this weekend? If you want, you could come sleepover at my house," she offered.

I sighed. "I have a lame family dinner. I'll see if I can get out of it. I really don't want to have a proper dinner." Emma laughed. She opened her mouth to say something else, but her phone began to buzz. Emma waved to me before turning away and answering her call. I walked through the back of the school and slipped into a small passageway that led to my street. I tucked my blonde hair behind my ear and began to hum.

There was a growl and I swung around, dropping my backpack. A giant dog, which stood as tall as me, was on all fours, ready to pounce. It was jet black, and it took up the entire alleyway. I stumbled backward as it pounced. I jumped to the side, but its claws caught my wrist. I couldn't see the wound, but I felt blood drip down my arm..

"Lindsey!" A voice called out. I turned from the monster as an arrow shot over my head and landed in the beast's eye. Momentarily distracted from me, I took the chance to turn and look at who had called my name. There was a boy, who might have been older than me, sitting in a taxi. My vision was fading ever so slowly. The boy was motioning for me to get into the taxi with him. I stared before choosing the taxi over sure death with a beast. I sprinted into the taxi and slammed the door, relieved when I heard the engine rev. The driver began to speed, obviously above the speed limit, but I didn't care. The boy looked at me in concern. I was taking deep breaths, trying not to panic.

I took deep breaths nearly the entire trip. What seemed like 5 minutes later, the taxi halted. I stared out the window at a large hill. The boy pulled my good arm. "There's no time for explanations! You have to come with me," he pleaded. I followed him out of the car, woozy from blood loss. I half-ran, half-lumbered up the hill. When we reached the top, I didn't have time to admire the view. I watched people run toward me before I was caught in an inescapable wave of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flickered open. I was in some sort of a cabin. I would have panicked, but it seemed to be radiating comfort and a feeling of safety.

"You finally are awake," a soft voice said. I turned my head to the right and saw a boy sitting next to the bed. He smiled at me. "I'm Percy. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you." I opened my mouth but Percy held up a hand.

"I know you have a lot of questions, so let me explain while I tend to your arm," he said. Percy shook his black hair out before gently taking my arm.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. People who are special go here. People who have a parent who is a Greek God. These people are called demigods." He paused for a moment and began to unwrap the bandages slowly. "I am the son of Poseidon. My mom is a mortal. We don't know who your parent is yet. We have to wait until they claim you."

"What's this camp for?" I asked as he pulled off the last bandage.

"It's a camp where demigods learn to fight," he replied. He grabbed a cottonball, dipped it in water and began to lightly cover my wound in water.

"I don't know why, but I actually find this easy to believe," I said, smiling softly at him. He nodded.

"I'm glad," Percy said, beginning to wrap my cut up again. "After I finish wrapping this up, I'll take you on a tour. The hellhound that attacked you cut deep. You lost a lot of blood. You might feel a little unsteady."

I nodded and swung my legs over the bed. I was wearing my old clothes, surprisingly. I stood up, but almost instantly fell back onto the bed. Percy helped me up again and wrapped his arm around my waist to prevent me from falling again. I stayed in place for a moment, trying to regain balance. Percy loosened his grip.

"I'm ready," I told him. He smiled and released me. I followed him, looking at all the people around me. Percy leaned down and threw something at me. I grabbed it with surprising ease. It was a sword.

"You have good reflexes," he commented. I smiled before dropping the sword on to the ground. Percy showed me around the cabins and arenas before stopping in front of the Hermes cabin.

"This is the guest cabin. You'll stay here until you are claimed," he said.

"Thanks, Percy." I smiled at him before entering the cabin.

I exited my cabin, wearing a new t-shirt and jeans. I headed over to the arena, hoping to find someone to spar with. I picked up a sword, but everyone seemed to have been fighting someone else.

"Need a partner?" Percy said, walking up to me. I smiled at him gratefully. We touched swords and stepped back ten paces.

I walked forward and moved in fluid motions before I disarmed him and pointed his sword a my throat.

"I win," I said, smiling.

He looked at me. "One more?" I gave a noncommittal nod and stepped back. This time, Percy stepped forward, disarmed me and pulled me against him, holding the sword at my throat.

"I win," he said. I nodded and released myself from his grip.

"You're really good," he said. "I-woah." He stepped back.

"What?" I looked around in alarm. Everyone was staring at me.

Percy looked at me. "Welcome Lindsey, daughter of Athena." My eyes widened as I watched Athena's symbol begin to fade above me.


End file.
